¿Ya No Importa?
by Jinsei No Maboroshi
Summary: Una leve continuación de '¿Qué Es Lo Que Verdaderamente Importa'.


¿YA NO IMPORTA?

Titulo: "¿Ya No Importa?" Autor: Jinsei No Maboroshi Estilo :one shot Estado: Finalizado Tipo: Yuri light. Shoujo Ai. Clasificación: NC-17 Serie: Sailor Moon Personajes: Haruka x Michiru. Reseña: Una leve continuación de '¿Qué Es Lo Que Verdaderamente Importa?'.

ADVERTENCIA: Recomiendo que antes de leer siquiera el primer párrafo se lea primero el fic que le antecede: ''¿Qué Es Lo Que Verdaderamente Importa?'', puesto que muestra como acaba el primero, y sería bueno conservar la duda¿no?. De todas formas, muchas gracias por el tiempo que usas en leer esto. ¡Muchas gracias!

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-

"Y ahí estabas tu, como siempre, esperándome. Te sonreí y en demanda de comprobar si era verdad, busqué tocar tu mejilla. Escudriñando si era la verdad, te perdí, porque no me conformé con la mentira, con la ilusión. Y ahora te sufro. ¿Es mejor vivir en un paraíso de ilusiones donde tu estas sonriéndome o conocer la triste verdad de que no me amas?"

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-

Resucitaron.  
Era una cama muy suave, delicada. Las sabanas de seda eran de tal textura, que parecían no tocar sus pieles.  
La joven rubia tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la violinista.  
Despertó, lentamente, saliendo de un recóndito sueño olvidado en las profundidades de su mente, una ilusión que sentía como si de una pesadilla se tratase.  
Finalmente abrió sus ojos, y miró el ondulante cabello sobre la almohada, sintió esa fragancia marina.  
Rozó con su mano aquella piel que creía perdida, aquella piel que ya no le pertenecía. Su respiración se aceleró, su corazón difícilmente se contenía en su pecho. ¿Acaso era posible.  
Se incorporó muy poco, muy lentamente, y miro por encima a ese ser. Si. Era ella.  
Michiru.  
Deslizó su mano alejándola de esa piel ya prohibida. Contempló sus manos limpias, y continuó observando meditabunda la joven a su lado.  
Michiru. La sirena de los mares, la dueña de las aguas. La que le había hundido en el mas profundo dolor, en el mas insondable sentimiento de infelicidad.  
Ahora se hallaba allí. A su costado, respirando tan tranquila, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño. Una pesadilla.  
Pensó un momento. ¿Acaso no puede ser que toda aquella tortura de años hubiera sido un sueño?. Vislumbró la habitación. Era la morada de ellas.  
Examino con detalle las sabanas, que ya no estaban ni manchadas en rojo, ni hechas jirones.  
Miró la ventana, observando con deleite la luna en la noche, que ingresaba una vez más a la habitación, aquélla alcoba donde tanta dicha y tanta tristeza se habían producido en solo cuestión de segundos.  
Volvió a dar su mayor atención a Michiru.  
Aún dormía tan bellamente. Una pesadilla. Todo aquello había sido una pesadilla.  
La muerte que había vivido, aquel eclipse... todo había sido un sueño desagradable.  
Recordó súbitamente aquella escena de dolor, donde la misma joven que yacía ahora a su lado, estaba siendo feliz, estaba en su paraíso, sin ella.  
Tocó con temor la mejilla de Michiru.  
Ronroneó un poco, y despertó con lentitud.  
Los intensos ojos azules de la violinista se clavaron con sombro en aquellos ojos vergel que hacia tanto tiempo perturbaban sus ensoñaciones, y que debido al fatal destino, descubrió con fúnebre sorpresa aquella noche de eclipse, esa misma noche donde esa rubia buscó la salvación a través del sable.  
Sin palabras, Michiru se incorporó atónita de ver a Haruka.  
Miró el pecho de la corredora, y con temor lo tocó, tanteó aquella zona del plexo, donde se había clavado la desdicha de ambas.  
Una lagrima atravesó su rostro, quemándole.  
Michiru se abalanzó sobre Haruka, abrazándola con fuerza, buscando desesperadamente no hallarse en un sueño, buscando el perdón, buscando todo lo que había perdido a partir de sus errores, faltas que ciertamente, nunca volvería a cometer.  
Sus cuerpos desnudos mantenían la presión, la calidez del abrazo, sin que aún mediaran palabras. El silencio, y la penumbra, levemente interrumpida por los rayos de luna, eran todo el maravilloso mundo que necesitaban. Si esa era la segunda oportunidad que tenían, no la desperdiciarían.  
Michiru, mas calmada, miró con intensidad a Haruka.  
La corredora aun sin mayor reacción que una inquietante observación del rostro de su amante, tomó la lagrima que amenazaba cruzar el límpido rostro de su sirena. Paso su dedo por aquella mejilla, y la avistó con tristeza. La duda del sueño se había disipado, trayéndole solo desolación al ver la reacción de Michiru, reacción que demostraba el error cometido, y por ende, el presente dolor. Mostrándole que esa imagen de traición no correspondía a una pesadilla.  
Se separaron un poco, sentándose enfrentadas sobre la cama. Sus rostros eran iluminados, mitad por la tristeza lunar que ingresaba con timidez a través de la ventana, y mitad ocultos por la oscuridad que se empecinaba en no mostrar lo que debía.  
Apartadas, contemplándose una a la otra, en un hondo silencio mas insondable que el de las profundidades del mar, quedaron por unos minutos.  
Michiru tomó la mano de Haruka entre las suyas, y movía con lentitud su pulgar derecho para rozar el dorso de la mano de Haruka en una simple caricia.

- Haruka... ¿que fue todo eso?  
- ¿Eso?  
- ¿Acaso fue un sueño?  
- No lo se. ¿Tu viste todo?  
- Si.

El silencio rompió el leve diálogo. Michiru continuaba acariciando la mano, concentrándose en ella, observándola. Tomó mas valor y miró a los ojos a su amante. Haruka tenia una mirada que vagaba entre la tristeza y la resignación, en un sentimiento inescrutable de profundo dolor.

- Haruka. Perdóname... - le dijo con voz quebrada.  
Haruka no respondió. Continuo mirándola con apatía, con abatimiento, con sumo dolor.  
- todo esta muy quieto¿no te parece? - le contestó, sin dejar de mirarla.  
- Si.  
- Pareciera que no fuera real.  
- Tal vez lo que soñamos no fue real.  
- Michiru... no te engañes mas, por favor... no mas... - dijo con dolor, apartando su mano de aquella caricia embriagadora.  
- ¡NO¡No lo haré mas! - dijo con desespero, en un susurro ahogado, buscando con desesperación aquella mano que se iba, que se alejaba. - ¡no te alejes de mí, Haruka! - alcanzó la mano, y volvió a tomarla entre las suyas, para acariciarla con ahínco.  
- ¿Alejarme¿Yo?. - la escrutaba, buscando no pronunciar el reproche que inevitablemente estaba en su tono, ahogado, pujando por salir.  
- Haruka. Yo lo siento con mi alma, con mi vida, con todo mi ser. ¿No sabes que luego de tu muerte me suicidé? - Haruka salió levemente de aquel rostro de tristeza para sorprenderse un instante, y volver con mayor dolor a la mirada agonizante. - sucumbí porque me había dado cuenta que tu eras mi mundo... tu eras mi paraíso.  
- No mas palabras al viento. No me hagas sufrir mas... - rogó - Haruka. Te amo. Lo hice siempre, y lo haré por siempre. Mi error lo pague muy caro.  
- ¿Caro?. Claro. perdiste tu vida cuando habías hallado el paraíso. ¿No es estar, ahora, conmigo, tu error¿Acaso Saburou no era el ser de tus ensoñaciones? - No. Haruka. Eras tu.

El silencio regresó a aquella alcoba, que se empecinaba en ocultar los rostros, en mostrarlos con tenue vergüenza.

- ¿será verdad?  
- ¿Como puedes preguntar algo así¿Acaso Haruka, no te sirve mi disculpa¿Que deseas que haga para que me perdones¿Deseas que me arroje por el balcón?. Lo haré. - dijo con severidad, conteniendo las lagrimas. Dejó la mano de Haruka sobre aquellas tersas sabanas, y se dispuso a abandonar el lecho, cuando Haruka le tomó el brazo, regresándola a la cama, frente a sí, para que iniciara nuevamente aquella caricia que parecía una brisa mojada, que tenia sabor a quimera.  
- No, Michiru.

Michiru aceptó la detención. Se sentó frente a su amante, que aun no podía sonreír, o siquiera, verle con aquella serenidad con la que la había dejado en Tokyo cuando había partido a Alemania. Aquella mirada, aquella alegría parecía no habitar más en el cuerpo de la guerrero del viento.

- Haruka. ¿Porque me miras así?. - comento con tristeza.  
- ¿Mirarte así¿Cómo?  
- Sin emoción, sin alegría, sin paz.  
- Es que no las tengo... - en un instante la pupila de Haruka se desvaneció, para surgir de nuevo, con aquella desolación que como tornado silencioso, destruye a su paso, sin previo aviso.  
- ¿Por que?. Haruka, podremos volver a empezar¿no lo ves?  
- ¿Ver¿Volver a empezar qué?  
- Ha...haru... ka - dijo incrédula ante las frías palabras de su amiga.  
- Michiru, ya no hay tiempo.  
- ¿No lo ves, Haruka? Estamos vivas. Tu no has muerto a través de tu sable, y yo aun existo, a pesar de haber ido hasta las profundidades del mar para buscar tu perdón, matando más que mi propio ser.  
- Ya nada importa.  
- ¿Haruka¿Que te ocurre¿No ves que esto es una segunda oportunidad que probablemente nuestra princesa nos ha otorgado¿No puedes perdonarme? Sé mi paraíso. Déjame estar contigo.

Michiru la abrazó, disminuyendo aquella fría distancia. Haruka la envolvió, con amor, con abatimiento, con padecimiento profundo. Una agradable y torturante sensación de silencio ahogó sus palabras. ¿Acaso ella sabia la verdad¿Que verdad?  
Aun abrazadas, sin separarse, continuaron hablando.  
- Haruka¿me perdonas?  
- Ya no importa.  
- ¿Es eso un si?  
- ¿Acaso importa?  
Haruka abrazó con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de Michiru, que desnudo, parecía acariciarle el alma.  
- volveremos a empezar, Haruka. Una vez más. Mañana será un día nuevo. Borraremos el pasado y los errores, y recomenzaremos.  
- ¿Solo una pregunta?  
- ¿Que?  
- ¿Por que? - Michiru se estremeció. Nuevamente el por qué, aquel por qué que nunca se había contestado antes, debería contestárselo ahora.  
- ¿El por qué de qué, Haruka?  
- ¿Por qué me dejaste?  
- Lo lamento.  
- Solo contesta... - susurró dándole un beso suave en su oído.  
- No lo se. Solo pasó.  
- ¿Que te enamores de un hombre, y te vuelvas feliz a su lado, compartas tu vida, tus tristezas, tus temores, y te olvides de quien ha estado a tu lado por mas de cuatro años, habiendo luchado juntas tras tanto miedo, y superado el destino, es algo que sólo pasa? - le ironizó aun en el desánimo que de su voz podía sentirse.  
- ¿Quieres torturarme¿Deseas vengarte?  
- No. Solo quiero saber la verdad. Si esta es nuestra segunda oportunidad, creo que deberíamos limpiar las manchas, debemos limpiar para olvidar, sin dudas, sin nada que nos perturbe.  
- Yo simplemente no se que decir. Me enamore de ti, pero también de él. Creí hallar en él todo lo que la sociedad nunca nos dejaría. Hallé en él la tranquilidad de mi figura. Yo siempre quise amarte mostrándole a los demás, quería que no me juzgaran por tal amor... contigo no era posible, y tu ausencia... me debilitó, y me hundí en todo lo que él me podía ofrecer... pero fue un error.  
- Siempre te importó la sociedad. ¿Verdad? Siempre serás una joven de las clases altas, rodeada de prototipos, de brillos pútridos.

Michiru, escuchando tales crudas palabras con serenidad, se separó de aquel abrazo que le refugiaba, y miró con duda el rostro de Haruka. Un semblante cuya única mitad la miraba con dolor, con desolación, con desánimo. Aquella otra mitad, tan oculta por las sombras. Haruka estaba rendida, y eso le asustaba a Michiru, que siempre creyó en la absoluta persistencia rebelde de la rubia. La violinista solo mantuvo el silencio, esperando el desahogo de su amante. Esperando los latigazos merecidos por su confusión, por sus dudas, por sus errores.  
- Michiru. No te importó nada mas que lo que él te podía dar, una estúpida imagen de familia, y ese deseo de maternidad que ya desde hacía tiempo me ocultabas. ¿Por que¿Porqué no confiaste en mi, porque no me hablaste de ello?... solamente lo ocultabas. ¿Por qué?  
- No quería dañarte... mi deseo nunca lo hubieras cumplido, porque no podríamos, simplemente por ello.

Solo el suspiró de Haruka hizo eco en la habitación.

- Nunca quise engañarte. Pero no eras solo tu la que estaba siendo engañada. Era yo misma. Tienes razón. Solo deseaba tener una familia normal. ¿No puedes entender eso¿Acaso no puedes entender que me sentía sola¿No puedes entender el sufrimiento con mis dudas, con mis anhelos, con mis deseos truncados? Me sentía culpable de que tu estuvieras a mi lado, sin continuar con tus sueños. Me sentía vacía de las necesidades que al ser humana se me han impuesto, me sentía confusa, extraña, rodeada de soledad. Y mis dudas nunca me abandonaban. Hasta que él apareció, y pude verme completa, en una fatal ilusión absurda. Haruka¿tan difícil es entender que me había ahogado en los sueños, en los sentimientos y en las confusiones¿Tan difícil es entender que nuestra vida no es fácil en este mundo? No es el milenio de plata¡es la Tierra, la imagen mata a los humanos... ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender eso?  
- No. No lo es... - dijo con voz quebrada.  
- ¿Y entonces¿¡Porque no me entiendes? - dijo con tranquila voz - Porque no entiendo que sucedió con todas las palabras que de tu boca salieron. Porque no comprendo tu actitud, sabiendo que en mi podías confiar, porque no entiendo como, si yo era tu paraíso, me dejaste, para buscar quimeras, para buscar imágenes con las que embriagarte en esta Tierra, una tierra que tu no querías proteger, una tierra que no se, si alguna vez, te intereso... ¿dejaste lo que tu considerabas tu edén por una simple búsqueda de aceptación¿Me dejaste solo por tus dudas? Y todas aquellas palabras, aquellos susurros, aquellos gemidos ahogados que murmuraban con placer que me amabas, todos aquellos sentimientos los hundiste en las profundidades de tu mar, solo por una quimera¿Por una ilusión.  
- Haruka. Lo lamento... - rompió en llanto, bajando su rostro frente aquella mirada dura, triste que le decía la verdad, con tranquilo dolor, sin subir la voz, con hondo rencor, con profunda sensación de traición. Michiru lloraba como una niña, dejando que su ondulante cabello tapara su rostro por completo.

Ambas estaban tan dolidas.  
¿Acaso habría una segunda oportunidad luego de la traición?. ¿Hay oportunidad luego de la traición?. Michiru gemía desconsolada, lloraba porque su arrepentimiento no era suficiente para ella, ni para Haruka, porque sabía que el dolor mas profundo difícilmente se cura con lagrimas, que ese dolor, difícilmente se cura.  
Haruka solo la observaba, con cansancio, con un profundo desgarramiento de su alma. El dolor de la perfidia era demasiado para ella. Y mas si ese dolor era ocasionado por la persona a la cual se había entregado. Si Michiru, que tenia todo su ser, la había destruido, como podía ahora seguir, continuar, si ya no tenía nada de su pertenencia. Ella misma, entera, correspondía a la violinista. Cada beso, cada mirada, cada palabra la hacia y deshacía a su antojo. Ella era la muñeca de la joven peliverde, era su guardián, y su mas profundo amor. Un amor por el cual se había entregado por completo, al punto de no quedarse con nada. Solo un gran corazón que latía a cada suspiro que la guerrero del mar daba. Todo eso era ella, nada mas que pertenencia de Michiru, pero el destino fatal, se empecinó en que Michiru cayera en las profundidades de la duda y se perdiera.  
Perdiéndose ella con aquellas dudas.  
Haruka apenas tenia alma, para ver a Michiru. Sus pupilas se desvanecían, y regresaban, tenuemente. Ya ni su propia voluntad tenia.  
Solo el silencio le esperaba.  
De igual forma Michiru, que tras su error alcanzó a comprender que ella era absoluta pertenencia de Haruka. Sin embargo, ambas se habían destruido. Ambas habían matado a la otra, porque una tenia el alma de la otra en su totalidad.  
Y así, con sublime silencio rodeándolas, Michiru no dejó de llorar, y Haruka no la detuvo, ni siquiera se le acercó. Solamente miraba, con tristeza, con remordimiento, todo lo que hubiera sido posible, todo lo que hubiera pasado, si tan solo, las cosas no hubiesen tenido tal rumbo. Si tan solo... todo hubiese sido tan distinto de lo que termino siendo.  
- ya no importa Michiru. Deja de llorar. Ambas hemos perdido.

Michiru ,sollozando, levanto su rostro, para observarla. Haruka sonreía con amargura, con arrepentimiento. Las lagrimas amenazaban caer, mas las contenía.  
- ¿que? - dijo entrecortadamente, con temor a que su voz se escuchara demasiado.  
- Ambas perdimos, Michiru. Yo perdí mi alma, y tu la tuya. Porque nos hemos confundido. Nuestra turbación nos llevó a destruirlas y ya no nos queda nada.  
- ¿Que dices¡Haruka¡Esto es una segunda oportunidad, reconócelo!  
- Ya no importa, Michiru¡porque nada queda! Entiéndelo nada ha quedado entre nostras, solo recuerdos entre las cenizas. Solo dolor en aquellos besos, solo un triste y silencioso futuro oscuro, en soledad.  
- ¡Haruka, me asustas! - le dijo, tomándola por los hombros, enfrentando sus rostros iluminados a medias.  
- No te preocupes, Michiru. Yo te perdono, aunque ya no importe. Ya no tendremos futuro. Solo un eterno sabor a amargura en la boca, sumidas en ese terrible silencio por el cual habíamos peleado tanto... y ¿sabes? Lo mas terrible es que no seremos nosotras solas las que caeremos en sus profundidades... habrá tantas personas que sucumbirán, detrás nuestro... personas que se ahogarán en la tinieblas, y su arrepentimiento ya no alcanzará. Que viven con el dolor de sus errores torturándoles, y que ya no pueden perdonarse. La traición lo que toca destruye, y si te ha destrozado, ya no tienes alma por la cual ir a tu paraíso, aunque sea un quimérico y cruel lugar lleno de hologramas, de sonrisas inventadas. ¿Y sabes? Ya no me importa... - sonrió con pesadumbre ante el rostro sorprendido de su amante - Michiru, aun amándote, me duele, y en este sabor me quedaré... me hundiré en mi propia oscuridad, como tu lo harás con la tuya... ya no nos debería importar esta noche... y ya no nos debería importan nada. - Haruka cerró sus ojos, dejando caer las lagrimas contenidas.  
- ¡Haruka! Esto es una segunda oportunidad. Tu eres mi paraíso, y yo quiero estar a tu lado, aunque sea en ese triste lugar. ¡Déjame!. Deseo estar contigo, aún si es en esa oscuridad. Busquemos salir juntas... busquemos...

Haruka le interrumpió en un beso suave, inocente. Un beso con dolor, con tristeza. Un beso que mostraba la imposibilidad de hacer el tiempo hacia atrás. Ya nadie podría ayudarles. Ya nada importaba. Solo ese instante.  
Lentamente separaron sus bocas, y se volvieron a ver.  
- No insistas, Michiru. Ya nada importa.  
- Si - dijo con entrecortada voz - me importa poder estar contigo, sea donde sea... yo creo que saldremos de esto, Haruka. Mañana será un nuevo día, ya verás. Saldremos, aprovechemos esta segunda oportunidad. Nos reconstruiremos, Haruka. Nuestros pedazos serán unidos. Yo juntaré los tuyos, tu los míos, nos curaremos... prométeme que lo harás... ¿Haruka.  
- Michiru... tu no aprendes... aun te engañas.  
- No digas eso - Michiru cerró sus ojos con fuerza, buscando no creer en esas palabras .  
- Te sigues engañando, Michiru. Aun en tu propia oscuridad.

Michiru la miró con descreimiento, con dolor, cayendo en la verdad de las palabras de Haruka.  
- ¿tu sabes la verdad?  
- claro. Michiru, ya nada importa.  
- ¡no¡¡No puede ser¡Haruka¡¡Te amo¡Quiero estar contigo por la eternidad! aun en el aterrador silencio.  
- ya no podemos hacer el tiempo regresar. Michiru, deja de engañarte, y duerme... duerme, que esta noche será tranquila... está demasiado serena¿no lo crees?

Michiru se abrazó con fuerza a Haruka. La verdad.  
Acaricio su espalda, la sujetaba con fuerza, sintiendo la piel de ambas. Esa noche tan muda, tan silenciosa, le atemorizaba.  
Y allí, sobre la cama, dos cuerpos dolientes, se abrazaban con desesperación, con tristeza, con un desgarrador silencio que eliminaba todo rasgo de vida de cada una de ellas. ¿Tal vez una purificación¿Tal vez el castigo máximo.  
No lo sabían. Solamente se quedaron allí a esperar el siguiente día. Ese tan anhelado siguiente día.

Abrió sus ojos, cuya intensa mirada se clavó en el infinito. Sacudió su cabeza, buscando aclarar las sensaciones. Estaba allí, donde siempre estaba ella. En su propio castillo formado de tiempo. Se había quedado sentada, descansando de aquel solitario trabajo, y sin darse cuenta, cayó en un sueño. Era un sueño.  
Sintió un vacío en su alma. ¿Acaso ella soñaba cada vida¿Acaso ella soñaba cada una dándole la muerte con su despertar? No. No podía ser.  
Miró sus manos, que reposaban sobre su centro. Miró los portales. Sus portales.  
Fijo su vista en el infinito una vez más. Le perturbó la idea que hacia tanto tiempo no había descubierto.  
¿Acaso ella podía controlar la vida de esa forma?. ¿Ella, guardián del tiempo, en su soledad, podría despertar matando a sus amigas?. ¿Arrebatándoles esa segunda oportunidad que tanto necesitaban?  
Sacudió su cabeza una vez más, aclarando sus ideas.  
El descubrir la muerte de Haruka y luego la de Michiru, le habían lastimado. Ella solía ser muy fría, muy estoica, producto de los siglos de dolor que sus rojos ojos habían visto. Ojos rojos teñidos por aquella sangre que la misma humanidad se empecinaba en derramar. Esa misma sociedad que nuevamente cargaba un par de victimas mas a su haber. Sin embargo la muerte de sus amigas le conmovió. Sintió culpa, de que su poder no pudiese ser utilizado, para devolver el tiempo atrás. Para regresar las cosas hacia atrás y poder corregirlas, pero... no le era posible.  
Setsuna suspiro buscando alivio.  
Miró nuevamente el infinito, aquel infinito sin principio y sin fin, al cual todos los seres estaban atados. Un infinito ir y venir de almas, de sueños, de vidas de muertes. Y allí, como única espectadora, eterna vidente de tales acontecimientos, ella, Setsuna, observándolos con parsimonia, como si de un triste drama se tratara. Y es que en realidad era eso.  
La vida es un triste drama, en el cual, cada uno elige un personaje, a veces puesto por la naturaleza, y lo representa como puede. Y es que así se vive, se sobrevive. Se lucha hasta que las fuerzas son nulas.  
Sin embargo, Haruka ya no tenia fuerzas para luchar, porque su vida se había consumido, se había destruido en manos tan perfectas como la de su amante, amante que eligió, o creyó elegir, y que el destino irónico le obligo a abonar. Sin paraíso, sin palabras, sin metas, solo le quedaba el triste final del silencio. Un silencio eterno.  
Michiru, por su parte, siempre dando la imagen errónea al mundo, solo para que la admiraran, también se había dañado. Tal vez, solo para disimular. Que mas daba ahora.  
Michiru al igual que Haruka se habían ahogado en el triste mar de los lamentos, en donde el silencio desgarraba las almas, si posibilidad de escape.  
Ambas, tanto que añoraban en vida su eterna compañía, tuvieron que terminar de la peor manera, cada una es su soledad, cada una con su propio dolor.  
Sin embargo, en aquel sueño estaban juntas.  
¿De quien seria ese lamento¿Acaso sería de Michiru? A pesar de ello, Haruka se veía tan afligida.  
Setsuna nuevamente sacudió su cabeza. No podía ser, ella no sentía las almas de los muertos. No sentía almas. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos.  
Tal vez ella misma estaba siendo soñada por alguien. Tal vez cuando ése ser despertara le quitaría ese triste pesar de su existencia como guardián del tiempo. Mientras tanto, allí en los portales, ella veía a su gente morir, sin poder cambiar el tiempo, porque su deber era protegerlo, pero no usarlo. La tristeza que a todos sumía no podría nunca ser eliminada, porque el humano nace para sufrir, para pasar por el duro camino de la vida, con el único objetivo de expirar. La tristeza es el único fin. Era verdad. Haruka tenia la verdad.  
Todos los seres caerán en ese triste silencio que desgarra almas, todos caen para ya nunca mas levantarse.  
Setsuna suspiró. Tal vez ese sueño fue el ultimo instante de paraíso que tuvieron sus dos amigas. Sin embargo¿cual era la quimera y quien la dueña de tal paraíso?. ¿Podía ser posible que ese extraño sueño fuera el paraíso de una de las dos.  
Setsuna acomodó su cabello, abrió sus ojos y miró el infinito.  
Ya nada importaba. La vida continuaba, aunque para Michiru y Haruka ya no había nada que prolongar. Aunque para ella misma, la vida no fuera un continuar, sino un simple repetir de historias tristes, encarnadas por personajes diferentes. Pero era verdad, la vida continuaba, y se olvidaba de sus criaturas.  
- Que ingrata es la vida. Haruka y Michiru, que lucharon por proteger la, son olvidadas, y sucumben a las profundidades del olvido. Un olvido para la humanidad. Un olvido que también a mi me alcanzará. ¿Cuando las olvidaré¿En un siglo, en dos, no lo se. Pero las olvidaré, es seguro.  
Se dijo para si misma.  
Resignada, se quedó en su castillo de tiempo, frente a los portales, guardián constante de lo que arrasa con cada individuo.  
Setsuna contempló los pórticos nuevamente.  
¿Acaso el tiempo debía ser cuidado¿Acaso el tiempo era digno de cuidarse? El tiempo, tan cruel como la vida, destrozaba todo a su paso, y lo sumía en el olvido. El tiempo era despreciable. ¿Debería ser su guardián¿Era el tiempo digno de ser resguardado?  
Fijo su vista en el infinito de nuevo.  
Ya no importaba esas preguntas. Se quedó allí, aceptando su solitario destino, cuidando al demonio mismo, esperando, tal vez que alguien que se empecinaba en soñarla, despertase, y la liberara de esa condena, y la sumiera en su propia oscuridad.  
Hasta tanto no ocurriese tal cosa... seguiría esperando, viendo el tiempo pasar, olvidando y olvidando, hasta despertar...

Notas de autor:  
Bien. Es una leve continuación del fic anterior. Principalmente lo hice como forma de agradecerles a las chicas que dejaron review y mandaron mail. Muchas gracias, ciertamente. Es un fic que busca aclarar, o tal vez, dar un segundo más de vida a las protagonistas, el instante último donde se pueden haber preguntado el porqué de las cosas.  
Busco con esto, limpiar a Michiru de cualquier pensamiento malo. Ella no es mala, y amaba a Haruka, pero el destino, la sociedad, y sus propios anhelos la confundieron, y aun sin querer, traicionó. No por eso es aborrecible, simplemente es una personalidad que se ahogó en sus sentimientos, como dije anteriormente.  
Y Haruka murió porque Michiru era su vida, era su paraíso.

Supongo que la pregunta del momento sería:

¿y ese encuentro nocturno, fue verdad o mentira?  
Y yo solamente me atrevo a decirles: crean lo que gusten. Porque cada ser cree y vive acorde lo que juzga. Les doy esa posibilidad. Dejaré para mi, esa opinión.o Sin embargo, sería muy interesante discutir tales cosas. Para ello, he formado un foro cuyo link se haya en mi profile. Atrévanse a charlar, a intercambiar ideas... pensemos! Es divertido, y ayuda a vivir un poco mas desengañado de la vida, aunque a veces, eso no se si es exactamente lo mejor.  
De todas formas, tod estáis invitados a tal foro.  
Y como siempre, para finalizar, agradezco a cada uno de los lectores, dejen o no review, manden o no mail, y les agradezco por su tiempo. Cualquier comentario, cualquier deseo, cualquier necesidad de dar unas palabras, pueden hacerlo a mi mail (esta en el profile, tambien!). Si el tiempo no me apremia, les contestaré en la brevedad, sino esperad, que siempre me haré un tiempo para contestar! Muchas gracias, nuevamente por los comentarios, siento que no lo merezco! Jinsei No Maboroshi 


End file.
